One Friend Can Change Everything
by Emma55525
Summary: 11 y.o. Hermione is forced back in time, and lands in 1938. On the Hogwarts Express she meets a thin, black-haired boy. Will this encouter change a Wizarding World how she knows it? Rated M to be safe - I'm not sure yet if I want to include lemons later or not
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first Tomione ff and my very first fanfic to be wirtten in English. I'm not a native English speaker so you're welcome to point out any mistakes so I can correct them and learn from my mistakes.**

Hermione woke up with a slight headache. She vaguely remembered Weasley and some other boy casting spells at her. One look around told her, that she was on the train and if an owl flying above her head with a letter in its claws was any indication, it was Hogwarts Express. Which was impossible because she was 2 months into school year already.

She stood up and decided to find a compartment and try to figure out what happened. If it was indeed Hogwarts Express then there were no teachers inside anyway and she didn't feel like asking a student why she was on a train when she should probably be in Hospital Wing, after being bullied for like half an hour with various jinxes.

After few minutes Hermione found an almost empty compartment, with only one boy sitting beside the window.

"Umm, hello, could I sit here?"

She only got a nod in response. The boy was thin, almost unhealthly so, he had black hair and beautiful blue eyes. He looked calm but she could see that he was cautious, when she sat right across him.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way. And you are…?"

"Tom… Tom Riddle"

She couldn't remember any Tom Riddle from the Sorting Ceremony 2 months ago and she was sure, he was her age, but maybe he just looked young?

"Nice to meet you Tom. Are you a first year?"

"Why are you talking to me? Even since I appeared on Platform 9 and ¾ everyone treats me as a freak. Are you here to have fun as well?"

His tone was accusatory and kind of… lonely? But his words indicated that it was indeed his first time on the train and she still couldn't remember any Tom Riddle.

"I'm simply trying to be nice. And also, why would anyone treat you as a freak?"

"Because of her" he pointed above his head, and Hermione noticed that he had a SNAKE in the cage. "People think it's a freakish thing to do to bring snake as a familiar"

"I didn't even know, snakes were allowed in Hogwarts, but I don't think it's freakish. I mean, at least it's not a toad, right?"

The boy looked at her in shock, but then he laughed softly.

"You're right, toads are worse. As for her being allowed here, I got a special permission from Professor Dumbledore. I can talk to snakes, you see?"

"You're a Parselmouth? That's rare!"

"You're not scared?"

"Why would I be? Unless you're planning on sending you're snake to bite me? But you don't look like the type of person who does this kind of thing"

He chuckled and he seemed more relaxed.

"I'm not planning that, don't worry. Are you a first year too?"

"I am."

"Which house do you think you'll be sorted into? I think I'll be in Slytherin."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to be a Slytherin. There wasn't a single Dark Wizard who wasn't a Slytherin, so I'm kinda scared of that house. I think I'd like to be a Ravenclaw"

She didn't tell him she was already sorted and that she was a Gryffindor. If she were to be sorted again she wouldn't like to go back there. She didn't want to be bullied again. And since Sorting Hat considered putting her in Ravenclaw anyway, she just hoped that it would do so.

"But don't you think that at least my snake would fit into Slytherin? And I've heard that Salazar himself was a Parselmouth. Maybe they wouldn't think I'm a freak there."

"I've told you, it's not weird that you have a snake with you, and I don't think that being a Parselmouth makes you a Slytherin right away. I actually know a Parselmouth who was a Gryffindor"

That was true, one day she caught Potter talking to a snake in the courtyard, when he thought nobody was there to witness it.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

They sat in silence for a while, both deep in thoughts. Hermione was trying to understand what happened. If it was a Hogwarts Express and they were headed to a Sorting Ceremony then maybe a time travel? That seemed to be the most likely case. But how far did she travel? 2 months? A year and two months? She couldn't just ask Tom what year it was, could she? But she figured out a question, she COULD ask.

"Who's this Professor Dumbledore, you mentioned earlier?"

"He's Charms Professor and Deputy Headmaster, why do you ask?"

"I was just curious who he was, since he had the power to give you a permission, that's it."

So it was at least 40 years back, because she knew from 'Hogwarts: A History' that Dumbledore was assigned Headmaster in early 1950s. That was bad. She had to talk to an adult and fast. Tom stopped her train of thoughts when he spoke again.

"If we were sorted into different houses, would you still talk to me during school year?"

He looked anxious.

"Of course! But I kind of hope we'll be in the same house. You seem like a nice guy."

"You really think so?"

"I do."

They didn't talk more until they reached Hogsmeade Station, where they were gathered together by Proffesor Kettleburn. He looked much better than she remembered him, but she thought she would expect it, since apparently he was at least 40 years younger. Tom and Hermione sat together in a bout. She glanced at her companion and she almost chuckled when she saw his expression. Yeah, seeing Hogwarts for the first time could do that to a person. Tom's eyes were the size of saucers and his mouth was wide open.

When they finally reached the castle, she excused herself telling Tom that she had to check something and she would be right back and she quickly went to Professor Dumbledore. He looked much younger, his hair auburn instead of white, but the twinkle in his eyes was the same.

"Excuse me Professor, sir. Could I have a very quick word with you? It's really, really urgent."

"Couldn't it wait until the end of Sorting Ceremony?"

"No, because I don't believe I'm on the list, sir. Please?"

"Why wouldn't you be on the list?"

"I believe I'm lost in time. Just few hours ago I was in my 2nd month into school year in here, but then I was hit with two spells at once and the next thing I know, I'm back on the Hogwarts Express and I don't know anyone on the train and you and professor Kettleburn look much younger. Can you at least tell me which year it is, so I'm sure?"

"It's 1938."

Hermione gasped.

"Which year was it when you were... forced back in time?"

"1991" Hermione's voice was barely a whisper.

"We don't have time now to dwell on it, as you probably know. Tell me your name, we'll sort you, and right after the feast I'll take you to Headmaster Dippet."

"Thank you, sir. I'm Hermione Granger."

xxXXxx

They were ushered into Great Hall. Tom didn't pay much attention to who was sorted well. He was deep in thoughts. It was first time someone wasn't scared of him or didn't think him a freak. It was the first time, Tom discovered that he craved for a friend. For someone like Hermione Granger to tell him, that he wasn't weird.

"Granger, Hermione"

Tom looked up. She was sitting on a stool for a good minute or two before the had finally decided on…

"RAVENCLAW!"

Ravenclaw. He wondered if he could fit in there. He wondered if he could really find a friend in Hermione Granger. He looked in her direction. She sat at a Ravenclaw table. When their eyes met, she smiled at him and mouthed 'it will be fine'. Finally it was his turn to be sorted. The hat slid down and he couldn't see anything. And then he heard a voice.

"Hmmm, you're very intelligent, but you also want power."

"Please, sort me into the Ravenclaw" thought Tom.

"Ravenclaw? You could do great things in Slytherin, you know? It's all here in your head"*

"Please, please, sort me into Ravenclaw"

"I guess you're smart enough. If you're sure that's what you want then let it be… RAVENCLAW!" The last word was shouted for a whole Hall to hear. Tom took the hat off and went to sit beside Hermione.

"I'm so glad we're in the same house, Tom!" She really looked excited. He was dumbfounded. He couldn't understand why anyone would want to be in the same house as him, so he only nodded. When Sorting Ceremony came to an end and food appeared on the tables, Tom gasped silently.

"It's incredible, isn't it?" Hermione asked him, smiling. She was smiling at him. Nobody ever smiled at him. People laughed at him, called him a freak, ran away from him, but they didn't smile.

"It is."

 _ ***I decided that since Sorting Hat wanted to place Harry in Slytherin because he had a piece of Voldemort's soul inside, then he would use the same words when trying to talk sense into Tom.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N First of all thank you for follows and reviews, that's really motivating.**

 **This chapter may not be action-filled, but we'll see that Hermione is stil Hermione and we'll dive into Tom's head a little. We'll also meet someone Hermione didn't expect to meet here. At least not like that.**

After the end of the feast, she headed in direction of Head Table to meet Professor Dumbledore and Headmaster Dippet. The latter looked quite old, but he was smiling. The two of them were deep in conversation so she patiently waited for them to finish.

"Ah, Miss Granger, is it? Albus told me about your unusual circumstances that brought you here. But let's talk in my office, shall we?"

And like that the three of them were headed in the direction of Headmaster's office. Gargoyles jumped out of the way the second Dippet reached them. Once in the office, Dippet offered them tea.

"So" started Dippet "the first bit of information I have for you might be quite disturbing for you, because as far as we know you can't…"

Hermione cut in.

"I can't go back, I know, even in the 1990s research on going forward in time is very limited and nobody managed to do it, so I didn't expect 1930s to have better knowledge with 53 less years of research, sir. I just want to know, what now? All I have with me is my school bag with books I had for the day, my wand and the robes on my back." Then she remembered herself "Oh my, I'm sorry I didn't want to cut in and sound so rude, I'm so so sorry, sir, it's just. I'm so confused, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Miss Granger, you're coping far better than one would expect from an eleven year old facing such a situation. And you're right. We have some funds for students whose financial situation is hard, so I guess we could use them to provide you with textbooks and at least one more set of robes. During school year you'll be living in dormitories so that's not a problem, but we have to figure out where you should live during summer. We have time, we'll get there. Do you have any more questions?"

"What should I tell my dormmates if they ask why I don't have a trunk?"

"Tell them it got lost and that's why you were here tonight. I'll notify other teachers so they will know not to expect textbooks from you just yet."

Hermione nodded.

"When _will_ I have a trunk and my textbooks, sir?"

"I'll sort it out tomorrow so you'll have everything ready after classes."

Hermione nodded again.

"Go and rest, child. You must be tired. A day like that would exhaust anyone. Do you know where Ravenclaw's Common Room is?"

Hermione just shook her head.

"Then I'll gladly escort you."

Corridors were empty. On their way Hermione and Headmaster Dippet had a conversation about time travel, and they pondered what spells could have a power like that when combined. After that they talked about school. Hermione wanted to know if there was any difference in curriculum, school rules, etc. When they finally reached Ravenclaw Common Room, Hermione was actually excited for this. Curriculum in 1938 seemed so much more interesting that what she would learn in 1991.

Common Room was almost empty, but as soon as she walked in she was greeted by Tom.

"I waited for you. Why were you with the Headmaster. Did something happen?"

"You shouldn't have Tom, you must be tired! I had to talk to Headmaster because my trunk got lost. But I should get it back tomorrow afternoon, so that's okay."

Tom just nodded and went in the direction of male dormitories.

"Goodnight Tom, see you tomorrow!"

"Night" was all the answer she got.

xxxXXXxxx

"Is that a snake?" was the first question Tom got, when he entered his dormitory.

"It is." He really didn't want to elaborate. He just wanted to go to sleep.

"You can't just take a snake with you. I'll report you to Headmaster. That's dangerous!"

"I can. Go ahead. It's not."

"You'll be expelled for that, freak!"

Tom sighed and didn't answer. He was used to it. He was called a freak all his life. At first it made him cry, but now he was just angry. With everyone. People didn't even know him and yet they were judging him. They had no right to do this. He wanted to change it. He wanted respect. But he had to have power to earn said respect. He hoped Hogwarts would give him that power.

He showered, changed and went to bed, hoping that next day would be better. He hissed goodbye to Ivy and drifted to sleep.

He met Hermione at the Ravenclaw table in the morning.

"I'm so excited for classes. That's a shame that I had to lose all my textbooks, but I hope I'll manage without them. I can't wait to see what we'll learn today"

He couldn't help but chuckle. Her enthusiasm was both funny and contagious.

"Yeah, I can't wait as well."

Hermione was going on and on and on about classes and what she already knew and what she wanted to learn. Tom was listening and nodding when it was expected of him, but he was also scanning the Hall. Constant vigilance was a habit of his. You never know when someone will attempt to hurt you just because they don't like you.

He noticed his dormmates talking in hushed voices and pointing fingers or looking at him once in a while. When his eyes met the boy's who called him a freak, he scowled and the boy looked away looking scared.

"Tom?" Hermione sounded worried

"Hmm?"

"Did something happen?" She looked at him with those brown eyes and he still couldn't believe that someone could be so nice to him let alone worry about him.

"No… Yes. You see that blonde bloke over there? He called me a freak because of Ivy and threatened to get me expelled."

"Ivy? As if your snake? That's not very nice of him, but please, don't pay much attention to him. Now come, we have to get to DADA classroom. What do you think we'll cover today?"

He just smiled at her and followed her out of a Hall. She seemed to know the castle by heart even tho it was her first day as well. But he didn't question it. If she's so excited about classes then she probably spent hours before breakfast to get to know the whole castle just so she's never late to classes. Yes, that sounded like a thing this girl could do.

Professor Merrythought started a lesson with theory of DADA, what was considered Dark Arts and so on and so forth. Beside him Hermione was writing down every word that left Professor's mouth, while he himself just noted pointers he found the most crucial. This class was a double period so after that they went on to learn the most basic defense spell - Expelliarmus. Both Hermione and him got it on their first try and she was grinning at him when they got 10 points for Ravenclaw. Next person to execute the spell correctly was a Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall and Tom saw how Hermione's head shot up when she heard the name.

"You know her?" he asked.

Hermione slowly shook her head but she was still watching this McGonagall girl curiously. Well, maybe Hermione just had a thing for girls, or something? He didn't know why this thought made him sad, but he didn't dwell on it. He didn't understand any of his emotions while he was with Hermione.

"I wouldn't talk to him if I were you, Granger, he's a freak."

They both turned around to see his blond dormmate. Hermione pointed his wand at him and although her voice was calm, you could see her eyes shooting daggers at the boy.

"You'll stop bullying my friend or I will hex you to the next week. If anyone here is a freak, it's you. You don't even know Tom and you're calling him names."

"What's going on here? Miss Granger?" Neither of them noticed when Professor Merrythought came, so all of them look startled, but Hermione was first to recover.

"He was name calling Tom, ma'am. I told him not to do it anymore."

"With your wand out?"

Hermione was silent for a while and then her voice was barely a whisper.

"Habit, I used to be bullied too."

Professor Merrythought was contemplating this for a while and finally she took 10 points from his dormmate, whose name was apparently McDougal and 4 points for Hermione for standing up for him. She explained that she would give her five if not for the wand still pointed in McDougal's face. When she finally left, McDougal scowled but didn't say anything more.

 **A/N And here it is. They share at least one subject with McGonagall, Tom is still a power-hungry kid and Hermione is still Gryffindor at heart, taking care of her friend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N That's a short one, but I'm just paving a way for more action.**

The rest of the day was uneventful. After dinner she went back to her dormitory to see if her new trunk has arrived. It did and she immediately started going through all the stuff inside. There were obviously books, parchments, quills and ink bottles, two sets of robes but there were also pajamas, some underwear (she chuckled a bit when she imagined Headmaster Dippet shopping for female underwear, but then she decided that he probably just sent someone else to do it). Luckily her dorm was empty and she could memorize content of the trunk and reorganize it as she liked, so her roommates would've never guess it wasn't originally her.

When she was finished, she brought few of her new books to Common Room with her. She snuggled into a cozy chair near the fireplace and started reading. It was fascinating how different those books were from her previous ones. She couldn't help but wonder why has the curriculum changed so much. 50 years is not that much in the Wizarding World after all. She decided to check her bag and see if she had her 'Hogwarts: A History' with her when she was brought here and check for any clue, what has caused such a drastic changes.

She didn't even notice when Tom sat in the chair beside her with his own books and homework. He didn't say a word, he was just working next to her in silence. When Hermione finally did lift her eyes up from her books it was almost midnight. She stood up, collected her books wished Tom good night and went to sleep.

She was trying to figure out, why she wasn't freaking out about this whole situation. Of course, there was this slight panic when she first woke up in Hogwarts Express but it disappeared as soon as she met Tom. She was 53 years back in time for goodness sake, and yet she was calm and almost happy about it. She was excited about her lessons and she found a friend. Eventually she decided that she had to be crazy.

After that first day, next week passed rather quickly. Both Tom and Hermione soon became top of the class and neither was really better than the other. They were sitting together in class and working on their homework in front of the fireplace in Common Room. Hermione was really glad to have someone who actually cared about his classes and who wanted to discuss their lessons with her. McDougal tried to pick up a fight few times, but stopped after Hermione finally snapped and hexed him with a Bat-Bogey Hex. Hermione would also sometimes spend time with Minerva. She was fascinated by how cool her future Transfiguration Professor used to be. She even wanted to try out for a Chaser next year. Hermione wasn't that much of a Quidditch fan but she stil found that exciting.

Everything seemed to be going right until Hermione noticed that Tom started spending time with few first year Slytherins. She was worried about him. Sure, he can be friends with whomever he likes, but she knew how vile Slytherins can be and she didn't want Tom to become like them. She decided to confront him about it during their next fireplace study session.

"Hey, Tom, who are your new friends? Those Slytherins."

"Oh, they've heard about me being a Parselmouth and they thought it was cool. They wanted to be friends so I hang out with them."

"I'm happy for you, really" She didn't voice her concern. She didn't want to jeopardize their friendship by being controlling and telling him who he should be friends with.

"You can join us sometimes, if you'd like."

"Won't they mind? You know I'm a Muggleborn. I wouldn't fancy being called Mudblood by your friends."

"Oh, right." So she was right, his friends were pureblood supremacists and even though Tom knew that, he still hung out with them. She really, really didn't like that.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So I got this review that says that Tom seem OOC. Of course he is ooc, he's just started Hogwarts and from the very beggining it's so much different than what he experienced in canon. He still thinks that power could give him respect, but now that he has Hermione, he also has another stand point. He's 11 y.o for goodness sake. He wasn't a megalomaniac madman at that age. Sure he did torture his peers in orphanage, but he's still a kid and he still can change. He didn't have friend in Wool's Orphanage to help him, but he has a friend now.**

She knew that it was inevitable, but she still wasn't prepared for that moment. She was in the library in the middle of the conversation with Tom, when his Slytherin friends approached.

"Hi, Tom, Mudblood" Blond boy sounded as if Mudblood was her name and he was just greeting her. Tom and Hermione spoke at the same time.

"Don't call her that, Malfoy!"

"My name is actually Hermione and your is apparently Arsehole." Hermione didn't know where this came from. She wasn't the first to insult people. Then again she was fed up with people calling her names regardless if it was 1991 or 1938.

Blond Slytherin looked at her in anger but the other boy was amused and almost… approving?

"So your little raven friend has her claws, Riddle? And here we were thinking that she was just a boring bookworm." Short boy with light brown hair poked Tom's ribs good-naturedly and then turned to her "Sorry about Abraxas, Granger. He's a Malfoy, you see. This kind of attitude runs in their family."

'Tell me about it' Hermione thought to herself remembering Draco. She was about to tell the boy that it's okay but Abraxas spoke again.

"Don't apologize on my behalf when I'm not sorry myself. I still don't understand why Tom would befriend someone like her."

"Really, Granger, pay him no mind. My name is Leonard Lestrange but you can call me Leo. Can I call you 'Mione?"

She was in two minds. She wanted to hex Malfoy but at the same time Leo seemed like a nice guy. She really didn't know what she was supposed to think about Slytherins anymore. She decided that she would give them a chance and see where it goes from there.

"Yeah, sure. Nice to meet you… Leo."

"Are we really going to associate with a Mudblood? Are you both crazy? If my father hears about it, he's going to Crucio me into madness for bringing dishonour to our family."

"Can you at least stop calling me Mudblood every time you open your foul mouth? If you don't like me, you don't have to be here, you know. It was you two that approached us, remember?"

She idly wondered why Tom was so quiet. She took a quick look his way. He looked as if he didn't want to be there. Leo must have noticed it too because he whispered something to Malfoy, bid them goodbye and the two of them were gone.

"Is everything alright, Tom? You look upset."

"I'm fine. I'm sorry about Abraxas. He's not like that all the time, I didn't know he would insult you like that."

"It's not your fault Tom. Do you want to call it a day? We can come back to this assignment tomorrow, it's not due for another week."

Tom nodded slowly and started gathering his books. She helped him, send the books back to shelves with a quick spell (she learned it in her first week in 1991 because she spent so much time in the library and Tom was still surprised by it) and the two of them went back to their respective dormitories after exchanging goodbyes in the Common Room.

xxxXXXxxx

Tom really didn't know what to do. His new Slytherin friends promised him power, their family spells and so much more. It would be dream come true. He would be powerful and people would finally respect him. But at the same time there was this little voice in his head that told him, that he didn't want to lose Hermione. She was his first friend ever and she didn't want anything from him. Slytherins used him for homework or to impress their friends with his Parseltongue skills. Hermione just wanted his friendship.

Before today he hoped that he would have both, but after Malfoy's show of hate, he wasn't so sure anymore. Of course he knew that Malfoy despised Muggleborns. Maybe if he didn't know Hermione he would let Malfoy's opinion influence his own. But how can you believe that Muggleborns are less of a wizards, when your best friend is Muggleborn and the brightest witch you know?

The following day he talked to Hermione about it. She told him, she wouldn't hold it against him if he still wanted to be friends with snakes, but she asked him to be careful. He tried to apologize for Malfoy again but she only told him, that she wasn't mad and that he shouldn't worry about it.

So everything seemed to be back to normal. They would sit together in classes, study together and spend their free time with their own friends. The illusion of normality however was broken one day, few weeks later.

They all emerged from Transfiguration class. Tom joined his Slytherin friends and Malfoy asked if he wanted to see something funny.

"It's one of my family spells. Well, more like improved spell. Normally it's weak as pants, but Malfoys changed wand movements and it works ten times better. Ready? Look! Confringo!"

His wand was pointed at Hermione. She was blown backwards with incredible force. One thing that Malfoy didn't think through was that she was already on the staircase and his jinx blew her off it and they were on 6th floor. Before Tom ran down the stairs, he gave Malfoy a lecture. Not a long one, he didn't have time for that, but he was sure Malfoy would remember it.

Tom's heart almost stopped when he was running down. He imagined Hermione with her skull open. He imagined her with all of her ribs broken. If it was anyone else he could care less, maybe even find it funny, but it was Hermione. The same Hermione that told him just more than a month ago, that he wasn't a freak. The same Hermione that wanted to be his friend just for the sake of being friends. The same Hermione that was his anchor. Without her, he wouldn't be better than Malfoy, who attempted to hurt someone just because of who their parents were. Damn, he used to be just bad as Malfoy when he still was in orphanage, but in those short few weeks this girl gave him a whole new perspective. She let him believe that he was worth friendship. She couldn't be dead, she just couldn't.

 **A/N And we all know she's not, but how and why and what happened is to be seen next chapter. This chapter was to give you Malfoy and Lestrange. Leonard is not a canon name of Lestrange, obviously. As far as I know (and my research proved it) Tom's peer Leastrange didn't have given name specified in canon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tom found Hermione 5 floors down. She was being levitated by Ancient Runes Professor, probably to Hospital Wing.

"Professor, is Hermione alright?"

"Ah, Tom Riddle, is it? I've heard about you and Miss Granger. You're both brilliant, I hope you'll join Ancient Runes class in your third year. God knows I could use such a talented students."

Tom couldn't believe that she could think about it, when there was unconscious student right next to her.

"Hermione, is she alright, Professor? Please. She fell like 5 floors down, I'm worried sick."

"Ah, right. Miss Granger is certainly fine. She was lucky I slowed down her fall when I did, otherwise it wouldn't be pretty."

Tom went to Hospital Wing with them, relieved that his friend was alive and well. His doubts from few weeks prior started to resurface. Was it really worth to be friends with Slytherins if they were prone to hurt Hermione? Was any amount of power worth losing your only true friend? Could respect from the others compensate for lack of Hermione if something happened to her? Yeah, sure, Hermione told him she didn't mind him being friends with snakes, but would she still think so after they almost killed her?

There was this little voice in his head that told him, that if he gained more power, he would protect her. That he didn't have to cut ties with his friends. Just the opposite, he had to gain even more power to ensure Hermione's safety. He tried to shut this voice down but to no avail. He already knew what this voice was, he read about it in the library. It was Dark Magic luring him. He allowed himself to torture his peers in orphanage and it planted a seed of darkness in his heart that was now trying to bloom. At first he listened to this voice. It promised him respect, glory and incredible power. It let him tame his accidental magic and bend it to his will. But it was all before he met Hermione.

He couldn't imagine Hermione ever agreeing with Tom doing anything Dark. She told him in their very first conversation that she didn't want to go to Slytherin because it was House of Dark Wizards and she was scared of them. That was why Tom asked Hat to sort him into Ravenclaw. He didn't want Hermione to be scared of him. And yet he let Dark Magic lure him to Slytherins and how did that end? With Hermione who was now being tended by their school's mediwitch. Tom heard something about broken ribs from the force of the jinx and twisted ankle, but he really didn't want to listen. He felt absolutely guilty.

"Miss Granger will have to stay here for a couple of days. Ribs are tricky to heal and we wouldn't want to rush it and punctuate her heart or lungs in the process now would we?"

"Now, Mr. Riddle, can you tell me, who's responsible for Miss Granger's fall?"

Tom didn't really know if he should snitch on Malfoy. Sure, he deserved to be punished but he almost killed a student, he might be expelled. He was a piece of shite, but he was still his friend. Or was he?

"I'm not sure. It was one of Slytherin students, ma'am."

"We'll find out. Thank you Mr. Riddle. Now I believe you have classes to attend."

"Oh, right."

He didn't talk with his Slytherin friends anymore that day. Between classes he visited Hospital Wing to check on Hermione. He payed more attention to his notes to make sure Hermione will find them satisfactory when she wakes up, so she can copy them and use them well.

After dinner he gathered his homework and went to Hospital Wing to do it next to Hermione's bed. He wanted to be there when she wakes up, to make sure she was okay, to make sure she still wanted to be his friend. But she didn't wake up and when it was almost curfew Madam Anna Pomfrey shooed him out.

Hermione finally woke up 2 days later, when Tom was once again working on his homework in Hospital Wing.

"Tom?" Her voice was hoarse and Tom immediately gave her a glass of water.

"Give me a second, Hermione." He went to get Madam Pomfrey. Well ran would cover it better. When he came back he sat next to Hermione and took her hand in his.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything? I'll bring you notes from all the lessons you missed first thing in the morning."

He knew he sounded desperate but those last 2 days where torture. Everytime he checked on her he hoped she would be conscious and every time she wasn't his heart broke a little more and guilt was getting unbearable. When Malfoy approached him the day before and told him to stop worrying, because Mudblood got what was coming for her, Tom hexed him with Leg Locker curse and since they didn't cover Finite Incantatem yet, Malfoy had to jump his way to Hospital Wing all the way from dungeons.

Madam Pomfrey was waving her wand above Hermione and then she started pouring at least a dozen potions down her throat. When she finally left, Tom spoke again.

"I'm so so so sorry, Hermione. Are you angry with me?"

"Why would I be angry with you, Tom? It's not like you're the one who cast the spell. It was Malfoy."

"Exactly because it was Malfoy. I should've cut them out when he first called you a Mudblood and I didn't."

"I told you not to, remember? What happened wasn't your fault, Tom."

As if to make sure he understand, she squeezed his hand and threaded her fingers with his. Tom finally nodded. He still wasn't sure if it wasn't his fault, but he was happy Hermione wasn't mad at him.

"I'll have to get going soon, it's almost curfew. I'll be back tomorrow morning. I'm so happy you're alright. When the curse hit you, I thought I lost you forever."

xxxXXXxxx

Once Tom left, Madam Pomfrey did one last check on Hermione and turned off the lights in Hospital Wing. Hermione felt sleep luring her back so she figured Matron must have given her sleeping draught, but before she let Morpheus take her, she once again remembered the relieve on Tom's face when she woke up. His words replayed in her head and she smiled to herself. It felt so good to have a friend who worried about her.

True to his words, Tom came before breakfast with a stack of notes. They talked a bit before he hurried off to get some breakfast. Hermione hated not being able to go to class, but she was too weak to stand up so there was no point in trying to get Madam Pomfrey to let her go just yet. Instead she started to read notes that Tom left for her.

Her friend came to visit between every classes and it warmed Hermione's heart. After lunch Tom brought Minerva with him.

"'Mione I was so worried about you. They caught the culprit today. It was this blond Slytherin boy, Malfoy or what not. He showed remorse so they didn't expel him, but I think they should have. He almost killed you, who's to say he wouldn't do that again to someone?"

"Minerva, calm down. It's okay. I didn't expect them to expel him anyway. He's 11 for crying out loud. 11 year olds make mistakes but that's not a reason to destroy his life."

"You're such a bleeding heart, 'Mione. I sometimes wonder if you shouldn't be a Gryffindor."

"Oh, believe me, I wouldn't trade Ravenclaw for anything."

She met Tom's eyes and smiled at him. He returned the gesture but his smile was a little shy.

"Well, if you say so. Oh, by the way, you missed our first flying lesson. It was great!"

"You wouldn't say that if your broom wouldn't listen to you. I swear, I'll figure out how to fly without brooms."

"You have to tell me all about it. Both of you!"

It was this moment that Madam Pomfrey decided to speak.

"They will have to do it another time, now they need to go to classes."

"Oh, okay, bye guys."

"Later, 'Mione."

"Bye."

As she watched them go, she hoped she would be out of bed soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm going to be absent for the weekend because my cover group is going to perform at anime convention, so I'm giving you a bit of fun before I go. I hope you'll like it. Thank you all for your reviews, they give me motivation to keep writing. Love ya and I'll see you on Monday.**

Hermione spent 4 more days in Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey insisted that she should stay even longer, because her ribs weren't completely intact yet, but Hermione was stubborn and said she'll manage. She'd missed full week of classes and one weekend already, she wasn't about to lose more. Sure, she had Tom's notes (and she was grateful that he made them more specific than what she usually saw him noting) but that just wasn't the same. Especially since she couldn't really practice any of the spells in Hospital Wing.

When she came into Great Hall during breakfast, Minerva ran to her and carefully hugged her as to not cause her pain.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to stay in Hospital Wing for few more days?"

Tom joined them and this time it was Hermione who hugged him. He looked surprised and stood still for a moment until he carefully wrapped his hands around Hermione.

"Thank you for your notes, I know you worked harder on them for my sake." And then she turned to her Gryffindor friend "I couldn't stay laying in bed any longer, I wanted to go back to classes. And also, I missed having you two around."

"Oh, right, you're probably the only student in school that could leave Hospital Wing earlier just so you won't miss classes."

Hermione gave Minerva's shoulder playful shove.

"Do you want to join us at Ravenclaw table? You guys never managed to tell me about that flying lesson."

"Sure." They made their way towards their usual spot. Few Ravenclaw students looked at Minerva, but no one said anything. "But 'Mione, forget about that flying lesson. Yesterday they announced that this year's Halloween feast will be huuuge. I take it you guys will go together? It's first time that younger students are even allowed to stay for the dance after the feast, I wouldn't miss it."

Hermione looked at Tom smiling.

"What do you say, Tom? Are we going to go together?" Her voice was happy and she had a twinkle in her eyes. Tom only nodded in response and Hermione could swear he was blushing. "Then that's settled. Is there a dress code, Minnie?"

"Oh, you know just usual Halloween costumes."

"Who are you going to take to the dance?"

Minerva suddenly looked anxious and when she spoke, she didn't look at them.

"I'm taking Muriel Weasley."

"That's great, Minnie!" Gryffindor's head shot up, look of surprise on her face.

"Really?"

"Of course! Are you two going to make matching outfits?"

"We… haven't really talk about it yet, but that's a great idea, thanks 'Mione."

They finished their breakfast and the three of them went to DADA classroom. Minerva went to Gryffindor side of the class and sat next to Muriel. As one would expect Professor Merrythought was surprised to see Hermione in class. Hermione convinced her that she's well enough to join the class. They were covering shields today in pairs. One student was supposed to cast expelliarmus and the other was supposed to shield themselves in time. They were also assigned essay about jinxes and hexes that can't be stopped by a shield.

xxxXXXxxx

Last month passed incredibly quickly. It was Halloween already and Tom still couldn't believe that Hermione wanted to go with him. He was already in his costume. Since both of them were interested in Hogwarts' history Tom proposed the idea of dressing as Founders and Hermione agreed. Tom was dressed as Salazar Slytherin and they even got him a permission to bring Ivy with him to complete the look. Hermione was going as Rowena Ravenclaw. The two of them worked alongside Minerva and Muriel to create the best possible copy of Rowena's lost diadem. Girls also found some useful spells to color Hermione's hair black and tame them. Tom was yet to see how it looked but since it was Hermione he was sure, she would succeed with casting it.

He himself had black dress robes with green accents and snakes around the collar. Hermione visited him earlier to grow his hair long and grow him a beard and then color them silver. Ivy was resting on his shoulders. She was excited to go. She also really liked Hermione. Every time Hermione visited she had a short chat with Ivy, using Tom as their translator. Both of the girls were sad that Hermione wasn't a Parselmouth but Tom was sure, Hermione would find a way to change it.

He cast one last look at himself in the mirror and left his dorm. Hermione was already waiting for him in the Common Room. Her hair was almost straight with only a slight wave to them. She also changed her eye color to blue. She had a long, sapphire robe, silver locket with a raven emblem and of course their copy of the diadem. She smiled as soon as she saw him and started making her way towards him.

When their arrived at the Great Hall, people who sat near the door fell silent. Hermione took his hand in his and started dragging him towards their table.

"Don't mind them, Tom, you hear me? Today's supposed to be fun, don't let the stares bother you."

They sat at the very end of the table and waited for the Feast to begin. Ivy looked around curiously.

" I think it's beautifully decorated, don't you?"

And it was. There were enormous pumpkins every here and there and living bats flying under enchanted ceiling. House colored drapes were replaced by orange and black ones. There were also fewer candles floating so it was darker than usual to enhance Halloween mood.

Tom nodded but Hermione didn't see it, because Dippet finally stood up and started the Feast. They ate less than usual, so they won't feel heavy while dancing and Tom noticed that they weren't the only people who did that. When the food finally disappeared Dippet asked everyone to stand up. When they did, he waved his wand. Four tables disappeared. Now the middle of the Hall was empty and there were dozens of round tables in the corners and long tables with drinks lining the walls. Music started playing and Hermione immediately dragged him into the dance floor. It was a slow song, so he was anxious but he discovered that dancing with Hermione felt just right and he quickly relaxed.

They had great time, dancing, drinking punch and chatting with Minerva and Muriel until McDougal and Malfoy approached them.

"Oh, look Malfoy. Freak took his pet snake to the dance. Isn't that cute?"

"Don't even get me started on his company. A bookworm and lezbos."

"You're right, mate. If I had to spend the evening with them I'd take a snake with me too. I guess it's better company than the three of them."

Neither of the boys seemed to notice that the four friends all had their wands in hands. They continued to ramble on until Tom petrified Malfoy and Hermione sent a leglocker curse at McDougal and silencing him so he couldn't cancel it. The four of them then walked away and left two boys to themselves.

"Damn, 'Mione, the two of you can be scary. Brilliant, but scary."

"I just stopped trying to talk sense into the two of them. Cursing them works far better, believe me."

"I just hope you won't get in trouble because of it."

"We'll be fine, Minnie."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So I know this chapter is incredibly late and I'm so so sorry. I was feeling terribly under the weather and got a nasty writers' block. I've been working on that one chapter for the whole time. Hopefully next chapters will come to me more quickly, especially since we'll finally be closing on Malfoy and move on.**

"'Mione! Hey! 'Hermione! Wait!"

She sighed, stopped and turn to face Leo.

"Yes?"

"'Mione, I just wanted to tell you that Malfoy and McDougal are seriously pissed off after Halloween Feast. I like you and Tom so I don't want you two to get hurt, so, just be careful for the time being. I'm not sure what they are up to, I just know it's not pretty."

Two boys had all the right in the world to be mad at them. Not only did they left the duo without cancelling their hexes, but they also avoided punishment. Even more, Malfoy and McDougal were the ones who got punished, when Tom, Hermione, Minnie and Muriel all claimed that they started a fight and both Hermione and Tom's hexes were just self-defense. The boys earned week of detention and lost 50 points each. But Hermione's heart warmed. Slytherin is warning muggleborn about other Slytherin? She appreciated it greatly and she hoped to make friends with Leo in the future. He seemed like a good guy.

"Thanks for the warning Leo, that's really nice of you. I know Malfoy is your friend. Now, you better go, you start potions in 5 minutes. C'mon. Of you go."

She shooed him with her hands. He smiled, they waved each other goodbye and Hermione resumed her walk towards Charms classroom. Once inside she sat next to Tom and repeated him everything Leo told her.

"I wouldn't worry too much about two plotting first years if it wasn't for my week in Hospital Wing caused by their stupid family spells. As it is, I can't help but worry. Especially with you and McDougal living together."

Tom's hand was instantly on her cheek, thumb stroking her jaw in reassuring gesture. She could tell he was unsure of his action but it was really comforting. He look right into her eyes and smiled.

"I'll be fine, Hermione, don't worry."

She relaxed a little. When his hand left her face, she caught it and laced her fingers through his. She wanted to know that he's really with her now. Safe.

"I think we should go to library to research wards and put some around your bed and stuff. I know they're rather advanced piece of magic, but between the two of us, we'll manage. We're not the brightest duo of the century for nothing."

He grimaced for a second.

"Did someone really called us that?" She could tell that he wasn't pleased.

"Oh, professors do all the time, when they think we can't hear. But it's not a bad thing, Tom. Why would it be?"

She squeezed his hand lightly and he squeezed back, but before he could answer, the class started. They worked in companionable silence, each of them deep in thoughts while still managing to make notes. Halfway through the lesson Hermione slipped Tom a note saying 'join me in the library after dinner'. He read it and vanished it quickly.

xxxXXXxxx

After few hours, when dinner was finished, Tom headed in the direction of the library. He didn't see Hermione at the dinner and he could just hoped that she'll be there. He also found himself worried that maybe something happened to her. They knew that two boys were planning they revenge and Hermione hardly ever skipped meals.

He sighed in relief when he saw Hermione waiting for him in front of the library.

"You skipped dinner" he said rather matter-of-factly. He then shook his head and softened his tone. "I was worried about you, you know?

She smiled at him and waved a piece of parchment in front of his face. "I got us a pass to Restricted Section in case we need it while researching wards. That's what I was up to. I'm sorry if I worried you, I should've tell you." And she really looked sorry when she said that.

"It's okay."

They entered the library and he watched as Hermione made her way through the bookshelves as if she knew the place by heart. And she probably did. He smiled and then frowned slightly. He couldn't understand why or how she could make him smile so easily. This petite witch slythered into his life although he sweared to himself on the Platform 9 and ¾ that he'll keep to himself in school. She made him believe he was worthy of friendship before they even left their compartment. She was the reason he was now in Ravenclaw and not in the prejudiced pit of snakes. She was always kind to him and she really did seem to care for him.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when she came back to him, two heavy books under her arm. She took his hand and almost dragged him to a table, excitement clear in her eyes. He felt grateful that this witch was in his life. It was only few months but he couldn't imagine Hogwarts without her. Tom followed her and sat himself on the chair opposite of her. She passed him one of the books, while she was already fully focused on the other.

After an hour or so Hermione stood up, clearly angry, wand in her hand. She turned her head left and Tom's eyes followed. There, already petrified, stood Abraxas Malfoy, wand clutched tightly in his hand. Hermione huffed.

"To think that he would try to attack us in library of all places. He could've destroyed valuable books!"

"Hermione, I sometimes think that you should really think about your priorities." Tom tried to joke to soften her anger. It worked but only slightly. She gave him a small smile and then turned back to blonde, her eyes aflame. He sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. "I can't believe I'm the one saying that, considering that I'd still love to murder Abraxas for what he did to you, but I think we should just find Mrs. Iris and hand him over to her. Do you really want her to find us and think we're the bad guys? It would only create more problems."

What he told Hermione was true. Tom wanted to kill the snake for hurting his only friend. He realized that some time ago and it was hard not to dwell on that idea sometimes. Like there was something inside of him that danced when he thought about killing. It terrified him. He didn't want to be a murderer. He couldn't imagine Hermione's face if he told her he killed for her. Tom knew her well enough to know, that she would find the idea repulsive.

xxxXXXxxx

An hour later found them in Headmaster's Office, tea in hands, Dumbledore standing behind her. Hermione sipped her tea and let the older wizards talk.

"Headmaster, Ms. Granger spent a week in Hospital Wing, then the both of them are attacked at the Feast and now this? Don't you think it's high time we did something?" Dumbledore was livid, she could see that. Next to her Tom looked as if the whole case didn't involve him. Dippet seemed to consider Dumbledore's words. Charms professor continued. "You know special circumstances around Ms. Granger's live at the castle. Do we really need to make her time in here even harder to cope?"

Dippet turned to his students.

"It would be invaluable to have your insight on the story, children."

The two of them looked at each other. Finally when Hermione was about to start a story, Tom began to talk. "It all started when Leo and Abraxas met Hermione in person for the first time. They used to be my friends. That meeting left Malfoy mad. Hermione proved to be everything he thought she couldn't be as a Muggleborn. She was confident, she didn't see him as someone superior to her and she didn't seem to care when he called her a Mudblood."

He stopped for a second to take a breath, sigh, and take another breath. Hermione nodded slightly to him in encouragement.

"Some time later Malfoy thought it would be funny to hex Hermione with his family version of a Confringo. The hex blowed her down the stairs. While Hermione barely survived, he was showing off to entire Slytherin House until someone snitched on him. He was beaten by his father and threathened that if he's expelled, he will also be disowned. That fueled his rage towards Hermione. I don't know how this happened but he came to associate himself with my roommate - McDougal who's never really liked me."

Hermione finally cut in.

"It's not only that he didn't like him, sir. McDougal openly bullied Tom. And what's his reason? That Tom's familiar is a snake. Anyway you know that the two of them attacked us at Halloween Feast last I was approached by Leo.. I mean Lestrange. He warned me that Malfoy and McDougal were planning a revenge. Honestly tho, I don't think Malfoy sneaking up on us was part of their revenge. Leo said that whatever they were planning was nasty and sneaking up in library 2 vs 1 is not really a nasty thing."

Hermione finished, her face flushed with rage, fire in her eyes. Dippet looked her as if looking for any sign of lie. When he didn't find one, he said.

"Well, if that's the case.."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, because I'm pretty proud of it.**

Hermione couldn't believe it. Abraxas Malfoy was suspended. Well, McDougal was as well, but she didn't really care about him too much, apart from the fact, that he was Tom's roommate. Headmaster and Dumbledore wanted both of the boys expelled for being a danger to fellow students (especially since they've already attacked twice with one of the incidents resulting in Hermione almost dying), but Hermione reasoned with them. Not only they would risk Abraxas being disown at the age of eleven making her guilty as all hell, but also, after all they were still only kids. They were just treated the wrong way so far, nobody taught them that hurting others is a no-no.

Tom muttered something about Hermione being a bleeding heart, but she ignored him. She explained the idea behind suspension to the older wizards, and after discussion, they agreed to her idea. They gave them three months.

She didn't really know how she felt about it. Sure, she was happy that thing would be peaceful now, but she also felt a pang of guilt. After all both Malfoy and McDougal (or Double M as Leo started calling them after they were suspended) were both only kids and although what they did and planned to do was wrong, it's not like an eleven year olds had that much of a common sense to think they were doing something terrible.

Tom and her started spending more time with Leo after Double M's suspension. Without Abraxas being a prat whenever he saw them in close proximity to one another, they finally had a chance to actually become friends. And friends they became. Leo was funny and kind and considerate and so un-Slytherin, Hermione couldn't help but ask him why the Hat decided he should go there.

"Actually. It was _me_ who asked the Hat to place me in Slytherin." He looked somewhat ashamed "My family would probably disown me if I turned out to be anything else. The Hat was reluctant but it gave in eventually."

"And where did the Hat _want_ to place you?"

Leo muttered under his breath, his face flushed.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that."

He looked at her anxiously, then he sighed and turned his gaze away again.

"Hufflepuff" he finally admitted. "Can you imagine? A member of the House of Lestrange in _Hufflepuff_?"

"You know that I don't really know that much about Purebloods, but from the sound of it, it would be quite a scandal, wouldn't it?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, it would be."

Life was definitely easier without a nemesis in school. The three of them, Minerva and Muriel developed a habit of studying together in library every now and then. Both Gryffindors were rather unsure of Leo at the beginning but quickly warmed up to him. They were praised for encouraging inter-house unity by Dippet himself.

Winter came quickly.

"So" started Muriel during of their study sessions. "What are you guys planning for Christmas break?"

"I can't wait to go back home, honestly. I miss my parents terribly"

"I can't say I'm with you on this one, Minnie." Leo sounded grim. "But I have to go back nonetheless. We have at least three different balls to attend and my father would probably skin me alive if I tried to bail."

Hermione and Minerva reached for his hands at the same time. He flashed a grateful smile at the both of them.

"Pretty much same here. Maybe without the skinning alive part. And I quite fancy Christmas balls." Muriel then turned her gaze to two Ravenclaws. "How about you two? Any big plans?"

"I'm staying in the Castle" they said at the same time, looked at each other and laughed.

"The two of you sometimes act like you're twins." Leo teased.

"Oh, I'm definitely not his twin. I do not look so sad most of the time."

Tom made a show of being offended and then the old librarian had to kick them out of the library because even with her impaired hearing, she could her their laughter from the other part of the library.

Yup. Life was good.

xxxXXXxxx

He was happy, when he discovered that Hermione was also staying in the castle for Christmas. He was actually happy. He couldn't remember if there was any other moment in his life when he could call himself happy. He didn't think there was.

The talk about Christmas also reminded him that he's poor and he can't afford to buy Hermione anything. But the two of them aren't called the brightest duo of their age for nothing, even if he still despises that title. Instead of worrying, he went to library and spent one weekend in Transfiguration section the next one in Charms section and lastly one more weekend in DADA section. He wanted to give her something that wasn't only pretty, but also thoughtful and useful. When he was done with his research, he had less than a week until Christmas to actually start working on his gift.

Christmas break with Hermione was a fine balance between homework, light reading and fun. Because they were the only Ravenclaws who stayed for Christmas, they did they homework and reading in Common Room, in front of the fireplace. It was cozy. It was warm. It was peaceful. Sometimes, when they were too immersed in books to notice that they missed a meal, a house elf would pop in (probably by Dumbledore's order. God knows he cares about Hermione for some reason or another) and bring them hot chocolate and snacks. Sometimes Ivy joined them. At first Hermione seemed anxious about letting the snake touch her, but quickly she got used to it.

They played chess. They roamed the halls of the castle. They built a whole family of snowmen. They even got caught in a snowball fight with some first year Hufflepuffs once. That was the best time in Tom's life.

On the Christmas morning Tom was woken up by Hermione. She was in flannel pajamas and she was levitating a stack of present behind her.

"Wake. Up. Or maybe you don't want to open all those presents waiting for you?"

He glanced at the end of his bed only to notice that there were gifts. Actual gifts. For him. Hermione looked like she was trying really hard not to laugh when he finally sat up and didn't know what to do next. Finally she sighed. But it wasn't a resigned sigh. It was amused and friendly and excited.

"Okay, Tom, we'll do this like this. I'll open one of my presents" she motioned in the direction of her still floating pile. "And then you open one of yours. We'll do this until we're out of gifts, alright?"

He nodded. She summoned one of her presents and started unwraping it.

"It's from Muriel" she said after reading the note. "According to her it will only make sense when you open yours so try to start with her present, could you?" She was clearly excited and she really wanted to know. He summoned Muriel's gift - or so he hoped - and opened it. And they both gasped.

"Is it?" She started.

"It is"

They got two-way mirrors. But not your usual type. It was more of a protective kind. If you have it with you when you're in danger, the other person can feel it and they'll know where you are. You could key mirrors to yourselves so they only work for the two of you. Tom's mirror was smaller, easier to hide in a pocket and without a handle. Hermione's looked like your usual hand mirror, except for the part where it was pulsing with magic.

"That's… blimey." Was all the comment Tom could think of. And Hermione nodded.

After the first bit of shock, they quickly went through the rest of the presents. Hermione loved the bracelet he gave her and Tom was flabbergasted by dragonhide boots she gave him. Minnie sent the both of them more sweets than they could possibly eat. Leo sent them matching sets of quills, self-refilling ink bottles and journals. The both got cards from Dumbledore wishing them merry Christmas and asking them to come by his office before lunch.

And so they did.

"Merry Christmas, children, thank you for coming. Now it might be a little sad conversation to be held on Christmas noon, but it's necessary." Hermione and Tom looked at each other, confused. "Early this morning our wards had to stop two owls from delivering packages soaking with Dark and dangerous magic. As you can probably guess, they were for the two of you."

He let them have a moment to soak it in.

"Were they from Malfoy, sir?"

Dumbledore twinkled at Hermione, clearly glad that she got it in one.

"They were from Malfoy Sr." And then he sighed. "We hoped that suspending Abraxas would send clear message that we do not wish for students to be harm and behavior like this won't be overlooked. We sent both packages to Aurors, but Malfoys are influential and they'll wiggle their way out of this with practiced ease."

Hermione sent their Professor a smile.

"It's not your fault, sir. We should've expect Malfoys to take offence in suspending Abraxas. What happened shouldn't really be a surprise."

"You're smart children. Both of you are." His face suddenly transformed into a grandfatherly smile. "Now I'll ask the two of you to go fetch some outdoors clothing and meet me in entrance hall in half an hour. I have a surprise for the two of you to brighten your moods."

xxxXXXxxx

And so less than an hour later, they were on Diagon Alley.

"Sir?"

"Where do you children want to go first?"

They chimed together "Flourish and Blotts" and soon they were surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of books. But when Tom went to explore, Hermione cornered Dumbledore.

"There's something you're not telling us. What is it, sir?"

The twinkling increased.

"I should've known that a bright Ravenclaw like you wouldn't be fooled. Nice privacy wards, by the way." He sighed again. "Yes, I left something out. It's nothing sure, just a gut feeling, though." When Hermione's stare became only more intense he continued. "I think that Malfoys are associated with Grindewald."

Hermione's wand fell to the floor when she froze. Grindewald. She was in late 30s. Grindewald is active. He may not yet be at the peak of his power, but he's somewhere out there. Why did she only realize it now? She started to shake. She was having a panic attack. Somewhere in her head she heard a little voice say 'finally'. Yeah, she was taking her trip to the past way too well for an eleven (or rather twelve now) year old. An episode like this was bound to happen.

Dumbledore was at her side immediately. He gave her a calming draught and led her to a couch in the corner of the shop, where they sat until she was coherent again. Tom was there soon too.

"What happened, sir? Is Hermione alright?"

"Nothing to worry about, my dear." The old man didn't elaborate and although Tom didn't look satisfied, he let it go.

She was still deep in her thoughts. The calming draught was helpful enough for her not to panic, but she still knew that it was bad. Not only did she forget about Grindewald altogether but now they pissed of one of his associates. It was really, really bad. She knew what Grindewald was capable of. Sure, if it was only about two first years, then it wouldn't be that much of a problem, but it was also about Dippet and most importantly - Dumbledore. They were now caught up in the conflict between Grindewald and Dumbledore. All because they got rid of a bully.

Maybe life wasn't so good after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**First of all I wanted to apologise for the lack of updates for so long. I had a terrible, terrible writer's block and it's only now starting to fade away. But I promise you that I never forgot about the story and now that I'm more or less able to write again, I'll spoil you with updates.**

After Hermione calmed down a little, they resumed their shopping. Tom looked slightly interested in the Quidditch shop and Hermione just rolled her eyes. Boys will be boys, even if they are the brightest. She could only cheer him on if he ever decided to join a Quidditch team.

Dumbledore surprised them, when he took them to Magical Menagerie.

"Now, Hermione I've heard that you do not have a familiar and I wanted to present you with one. It's Christmas after all and you've had quite a nasty shock partly because of me. Take your time choosing."

She couldn't help but gape at him. Tom seeing that their Professor was deadly serious, took her hand and dragged her deep into the store. While she finally busied herself with looking around and getting to know different animals, he searched around for something to buy for Ivy. After what felt like eternity but must've been less than half an hour, Hermione emerged with a tiny white and ginger kitten. Dumbledore paid for both the kitten and Tom's purchases, although Tom tried to protest.

"Does it have a name?" Tom asked when they quit the shop.

"No, she was too little to be named yet. But I have few ideas."

"Few being a hundred?" he teased and she elbowed his ribs good naturedly.

They finished their trip with a lunch at Leaky Cauldron. Both students surprised Dumbledore with their latest research in strengthening wards and shields. They confessed that they started researching wards after Leo's warning and most of the wards seemed too weak to be useful so they started to look for a way to change it. Their Professor gave them a few pointers and recommended some books that might be helpful.

xxxXXXxxx

It was not an easy feat to surprise Albus Dumbledore, but his two charges kept doing just that. Hermione being a surprise from the very beginning, being an impromptu time traveler. Then Tom being sorted into Ravenclaw. At the time Dumbledore still remembered his first meeting with a boy. The way he talked about hurting his fellow orphans and the revelation that he was a Parselmouth. Charms Professor was sure Tom would be a Slytherin.

And surprises didn't end there. Their keen minds were extraordinary and Dumbledore often wondered if the two of them even realised that most of the spells they could do without breaking a sweat, were way beyond their age level. Just now, sitting in Leaky Cauldron he found himself barely keeping up with their ideas. They were discussing complex wards that most of Hogwarts graduates couldn't even understand.

One more surprise was the bond between the two. He wasn't sure, what it was exactly and he was positive that the pair didn't even realise there was a bond between them, but Albus was experienced enough to be able to feel the slight magic humming between the children.

He couldn't help but smile as he watched them talking animatedly about their research. One thing was for sure - he could expect some great things from those two in the future. And he won't let anyone, not even Gellert take their bright future from them.

xxxXXXxxx

On January first Tom once again has been woken up by excited Hermione. As soon as he opened his eyes and tried to sit up, she threw himself at him, hugging him tightly and wishing him happy birthday. He didn't mind getting her hair all over his face as he hugged her back stuttering out a thank you.

She gave him a present in person, clearly anxious for him to open it. Inside was a pair of dragonhide gloves matching the boots he got from her for Christmas.

"Blimey Hermione. How were you even able to afford it?"

"I'm rather resourceful in case it slipped your notice" and she gave him a wink.

While Tom busied himself with opening the rest of gifts he received, Hermione scooted Ivy up from her cage and let the snake wrap itself around her wrist. At this point Hermione was no longer hesitant about Ivy touching her and the friendship between the girl and the snake became even stronger. Tom was amazed by how Hermione could befriend almost everyone, be it a human or another species.

His girls, as he sometimes called them in his thoughts, joined him on his bed and Hermione helped him sort through his little pile of presents while Ivy just looked curiously at one item or the other. This time it was Leo sending sweets while Minerva sent him a book on how to resist the pull of Dark Arts (Tom confessed to his friends about his problem a little bit before the Christmas break). There was also a note from Minnie saying 'Hoping that this will help you stay the cool, funny bloke that you are'.

He smiled looking at the note. When he first told his group of friends about the way he was when he was still in orphanage and how it still affected him, he was sure, they would be disappointed in him, maybe even cut ties with him. He specifically chose to tell them before the break so they would have time to come to terms with it. But instead of disapproval, he's confession was met with understanding and support. The book and the note he now held in his hands were the greatest sign that his friends really had his back.

He got so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Hermione's kitten joining them on his bed until tiny menace smacked his face with its tail.

"'Mione, you really have to teach your cat better manners"

Hermione started laughing.

"It's not like I'm a Felinemouth and can talk some sense into her, Tom!" and she kept laughing at Tom's obvious discomfort as Gin now stood on two legs in Tom's lap, front paws against his chest, bumping her nose on Tom's chin.

Tom took the kitten off of him and placing her on the ground tried to shoo her out of the room, but much to his horror Gin hopped back into his lap, where she now fell asleep, sending Hermione into another laughing fit.

"Oh, shush you"

"When it's just so funny, seeing one half of the brightest duo in school getting all flustered about a harmless kitten." At this point Tom took one of his pillows and thrown it right to Hermione's face. "Ow, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" but she didn't really sound sorry. "Here, open this one, it's from Muriel."

xxxXXXxxx

Hermione was excited for when school resumed as she missed the rest of their group dearly and she just loved learning new things in classes, even if their friends constantly teased her and Tom asking if they even needed to take classes at this point.

The first day after classes the five of them met in library to talk about their break.

"It was every bit as horrible as I thought it would be" Leo said with a pained expression. "I'm so glad to be back here with you guys. I was ready to hex everyone by the time I left to catch the train. But I loved your presents guys. How did you know I always wanted a Remembrall, Hermione?"

"Oh, I had so much fun during the break, but I missed you guys every day" Minerva seemed the happiest they've ever seen her. "My parents took me hiking one day and I just have to show you the pictures. By the way, Tom, thank you so much for 'Quidditch Through the Ages', I loved it!"

"Can I just say, that there's no way we're not spending next Christmas together?" Muriel was serious, although you could see a glint of mischief in her eyes. "As much as I loved the balls and spending time with my family, I couldn't help thinking of you guys all the time."

"Oh, right, now that you mention the balls I actually have something more to tell you." Leo seemed anxious about whatever it was he wanted to say.

"Well, spit it out, Leo!"

"I met Abraxas. He wanted me to apologise to both of you and to thank you Hermione for saving him from getting expelled. He says he never expected you to stand up for him after how he treated you and that he had time to reconsider. He also says he knows you will probably never want to be friends with him but he hopes you can at least have it in yourselves to forgive him."

"And what do you think, Leo?" the question was asked by Tom.

"I think he was genuine. I've known Abraxas my whole live, he's a right git, but he's not good at lying. Not to me at least."

"Well, if you're vouching for him, I think I can give him the benefit of the doubt."

"But Hermione!" to say Tom was shocked would be an understatement "He almost killed you!"

"And he got punished for that. Really Tom, if I didn't believe him capable of change, I wouldn't try to keep him from getting expelled. I'm not saying that I can just forget and give him a warm welcome, when he's back from his suspension, but I think he deserves a second chance."

Tom had nothing to say to that, but he knew he didn't truly share her best friend's sentiment. Something about Abraxas changing his mind so soon didn't feel right to him. Call it a gut feeling, but he was sure that their blonde (ex-?)nemesis was up to something.

xxxXXXxxx

January passed in a blink of an eye, and with Valentine's Day approaching, the castle was more lively. Their group of friends could care less, they were all in agreement they were too young to really chase after significant others and it's not like they could join their older fellow students in Hogsmeade anyway. But they couldn't deny that the excitement of others was contagious.

Hermione was so hyper by the time it was February 13th that she spent few hours creating colored study schedules for end of year exams for all of them, humming or singing as she worked on them.

When she was finished and handing out schedules to her friends she failed to notice how they had to try really hard to stop themselves from laughing.

Two days later the castle was calm once again and the routine led them straight into March.

On March 4th the group of friends was asked to meet with Professor Dumbledore. When they all gathered in his office and kindly denied when he offered them lemon drops, they were all curious what was that about.

"Now I know my invitation was rather unexpected and I can see you're all anxious to know, why I gathered you all here, so I'll jump right into it. I just wanted all of you to know that come Monday, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. McDougal will return to school."

Tom and Hermione nodded their heads, Leo hung his, while Muriel and Minerva looked ready to slap someone but remained quiet.

"We all knew it was almost time." Started Hermione "And according to Leo, at least one of them changed during their suspension. Thank you, Professor, for letting us know ahead of time."

Their Charms Professor regarded her for few seconds and smiled approvingly.

"I believe the lot of you is already late for Potions. I'll escort you to the dungeons so Professor Slughorn doesn't give you a hard time about it. Come, come."

Everyone was quiet on their way down to Potion Class, each deep in thoughts. Muriel and Minerva were worried about their Ravenclaw friends having their nemesis back. They believed Leo when he told them Abraxas changed but McDougal could still be a problem. And he was Tom's dorm mate.

Leo not only worried about McDougal being back but also Abraxas' reaction to Leo being friends with his four (former?) enemies. He might be sorry about the way he treated them but it didn't mean he approved of them. Leo loved his friends but he also cared about his friendship with Malfoy and he hoped against hope that he wouldn't have to choose.

Tom still tried to figure out why he felt so uneasy about Malfoy's sudden change of heart. He didn't really care about McDougal being back. In the past few months he and Hermione, along with Dumbledore's help, made so much progress in terms of wards and other forms of protection, that he was sure not one student in the entire Hogwarts could ever hurt them.

And Hermione just kept her fingers crossed that the two boys really did learn their lesson and wouldn't cause any more trouble when they're back.

xxxXXXxxx

Miles away in Malfoy Manor Lord Malfoy was giving his son one last speech before they floo'd Hogwarts.

"Remember what I taught you and what's expected of you. No matter how long will it take, you have to get in good graces of those two Ravenclaws and then, to Dumbledore himself. The old goat seems to be really close to those two so they might be our best chance at getting to him."

"Yes, Father."


	10. Chapter 10

"Miss Granger, may I have a word with you?"

The girl wasn't sure, what that could be about. Double M was already back to school and so far they didn't cause any trouble. Quite the contrary, Malfoy seemed to try to befriend them, but she wasn't ready for that and neither was Tom. It was almost time of final exams, but it couldn't possibly be about that, since she had no problems with her studies whatsoever. Neither she nor her friends broke any rules recently.

"Oh, don't look so anxious, I'm not going to give you a lecture, since you did nothing wrong recently."

Somehow, Dumbledore seemed to always know what the other person was thinking. It could be creepy sometimes, but this time Hermione just felt relieved. She entered Dumbledore's office behind him and sat herself on one of the chairs.

"Now, I wanted to talk to you about your living arrangements for the summer break. You have few options actually. The first one would be to stay in the castle. While normally we don't allow students to live in the castle for summer, you are not a normal case, are you now?" His eyes seemed to twinkle even more than usually. "The other option would be to live with one of the few teachers that offered to house you. The teachers in question are Professor Merrythought, Professor Slughorn, Professor Dippet and myself."

"Before I choose any of those, I'd like to ask a question, sir."

"Go on."

"Would any of the option allow Tom to stay with me? He's been telling me stories about his orphanage and people in there and it's really not a place for a child, especially not for Tom. He's misunderstood in there!"

The twinkling increased even though Hermione wasn't sure if it was even possible at this point. Charms Professor beamed at her.

"I'm glad to hear you look out for your friends. You would do well in Gryffindor, you know? But to answer your question. If you want Tom to stay with you for summer you'd have to stay at Hogwarts. Most of the teachers, including me, cannot afford to take care of two children. And we're not talking about money here, mind you."

"Then I'd like to stay at Hogwarts. With Tom."

Dumbledore nodded.

"During your stay, some of the teachers will check on you every few days. House elves will take care of your dishes, there will be no need to go to the Great Hall, elves will bring you your food. While in theory Trace is useless on Hogwarts grounds I'd like you and Tom to refrain from using magic too much. You're both clever, I hope you'll be able to behave yourselves."

"Yes, sir! Thank you so, so much!"

She bidded Dumbledore goodbye and ran to find Tom and tell him about her talk with Professor. She found him in the library talking with Minerva.

"Tom!"

"Hi there stranger. What has you so excited all of sudden?"

She sat beside him and took hold of both of his hands before looking him in the eyes and smiling broadly at him.

"You won't believe what just happened! You know how Dumbledore asked me to talk to him? It was about summer. I didn't tell you this before, but I lost my home just before I started Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore just finished with my living arrangements for the summer break and I'm staying in the castle, but… that's not all! Tom, he'll let you stay here with me! Please tell me you're happy about it!"

Tom's mouth opened and closed few times, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't. He looked a bit like a fish really. His eyes were the size of galleons.

"Wait." Minnie interrupted before Tom could even try to formulate his response. "What do you mean you lost your home? And why didn't you tell us about it earlier?"

Hermione looked taken aback. She didn't expect to be asked those questions.

"Well, it's not really a good conversation starter, is it? 'Hi, I'm Hermione Granger and I'm homeless'. The story itself is rather long, I might tell you some other time. "

In reality Hermione didn't really want to share with them that she's from the future. And to be honest in those last few month she almost forgot about it. She's been having fun with her friends and Hogwarts almost felt like home.

"What about your parents?"

Another unexpected question. Not that she could blame Minnie. Hermione would probably ask even more questions were the roles reversed.

"They're… they're gone." And it dawned on her. She'll most likely never see her parents again. Her eyes got watery. "They're gone. And I'll never see them again." Her voice was now shaky and she started sobbing.

Tom, finally back to reality, hugged Hermione close, stroking her hair while Minnie tried to calm her friend down and apologise.

"I'm really sorry, 'Mione. That was really a stupid question. Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry."

"Shhh" Tom started whispering into Hermione's ear. "It's okay, Hermione, I know. Let it all out and when you're done, I'll tell you how glad I am to live with you at Hogwarts during the summer. But now, cry. You clearly need this."

Hermione smiled a little into his chest when he said that he's happy for their living arrangements, but just like he said, she needed to cry now. She had to mourn the loss of her parents. She snuggled even closer to Tom, looking for comfort. Tom always made her feel safe. Everything always seemed to fall into place when they were together.

xxxXXXxxx

She didn't know when she fell asleep, but when she woke up it was dark outside. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness she looked around. When she looked to her left, she saw Tom sleeping peacefully next to her. Hermione smiled fondly. He must've brought her here, when she fell asleep. Most likely all the way from library, cause she couldn't remember leaving. And it's not like he could carry her to her own bed, since he was a boy.

She wasn't a stranger to sharing a bed with Tom. During the Christmas break they would sometimes fall asleep while studying in his bed until late night hours.

Hermione snuggled into Tom, and covered them both with a blanket that seemed to favor her side before. It felt like homecoming. With that thought, she drifted back to sleep.

xxxXXXxxx

Tom woke up to find himself in the embrace of his friend. He didn't want to wake her up straight away, after all she deserved some rest after her breakdown the day before, so he awkwardly untangled himself from the sleeping witch, tucked the blanket around her and silently started his morning routine.

He didn't wake her up until it was half an hour until breakfast. She smiled when she opened her eyes only to see his face. She thanked him for taking care of her and went to her dormitory to get ready for the day.

They met again in the Common Room and started they walk to the Great Hall.

"'Mione?"

"Hmm?"

"I didn't really get a chance to tell you this yesterday, so I'm saying it now. I can't thank you enough for making Dumbledore agree to let me stay here for the holidays. And I'm really glad that you'll be here with me."

"You're welcome Tom." She smiled brightly at him.

There were two girls waiting for them at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Hi Minnie! Hi Muriel!"

Hermione never ceased to surprise Tom. Last evening she was crying her eyes out and yet she was her cheerful self again this morning.

"Hermione, I really wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. Gosh, I can't believe I was so insensitive."

"It's okay Minnie, really. You were just looking out for me. I'm not going you hold it against you."

She meant every word. She thought about it in the morning and realized that, were the roles switched, she would probably do the same. It's not everyday you learn that your best friend is a homeless orphan.

The girls hugged and then they split to go to their respectable tables.

xxxXXXxxx

"Can we talk?"

Both Hermione and Tom raised their heads from the homework they were working on and they met Abraxas' gaze.

"I wanted to invite both of you to the summer ball at Malfoy Manor on the August 1st."

"Why?" the question was asked by Tom. There was no emotion in his voice and his gaze was calculating.

"I wanted to make up for what I did somehow and I figured that's the best I can offer. At first I wanted to buy both of you something but you would think I'm trying to bribe you. Will you consider my invitation at least? You don't have to answer straight away."

Tom was actually considering his words. Abraxas looked as genuine as Malfoys can get. At times he even looked anxious, like he was scared they would decline. The Ravenclaw didn't think the Slytherin was able to fake a body language so well. He met Hermione's eyes and gave her a barely noticeable nod.

"We'll consider it, Malfoy and we'll let you know before the school year ends."

"Thank you. I hope you'll give me a chance. I really am sorry for everything I did."

When he left the library, the pair started talking.

"Do you think he means it?"

Tom shrugged.

"I have no idea. Do you want to go to that ball?"

"I'm considering it, if only just to try and figure out Malfoy's intentions."

xxxXXXxxx

The rest of the school year passed by quickly. After they confirmed with Professor Dippet, that they would be allowed to leave the castle every now and then during their holidays stay, Tom and Hermione accepted Abraxas' invitation. They also made plans with Minerva, Muriel and Leo to meet few times during summer.

They watched their friends leave Hogwarts for the Hogsmeade Station and went to meet up with Professor Dippet who was supposed to give them one last talk before he left the castle as well.

Once they were on the second floor, they gave the gargoyles the password and they soon were seated in Headmaster's office.

"Now, I know that you've already talked about your stay with Professor Dumbledore, Miss Granger, but I wanted to talk to both of you either way.

First of all, there's been a little change. Originally you were supposed to stay in your dorms, but I figured that it would get a little lonely in there for the two of you, so you're going to spend the summer in the Heads' dorms. I'll show you the way, when we're done here.

Second thing is that I'm going to leave the Library open for the two of you, but the Restricted Section will remain closed. I know that both of you are highly intelligent but you're also young and some of the books in the Restricted Section have a way of influencing young and keen minds like yours, not always in the good way."

At this he glanced in Tom's direction with a solemn look on his face before he smiled again and continued.

"You are allowed to use magic but it has to be done in moderation. I don't fancy coming back to Hogwarts at the end of August just to find it burned down." The elderly wizard gave them a wink and continued with his speech.

"As Professor Dumbledore probably already told you, House Elves will bring your dishes to you, so you don't need to eat all alone in the Great Hall. They will also be available to you at any given time if you need their help. Just call 'Daisy' and she'll appear to take your request.

Last, but not least, you'll both get some pocket money for your expenses. I do realise that you're both still children and you deserve some entertainment during summer. Just please, don't spend it all in one place. Now. Do you have any questions?"

Hermione spoke first.

"Are we supposed to cover our second year equipment with the pocket money too?"

She actually hoped that the answer would be 'yes''. She felt bad about getting all that money from school ever since she got there. Of course she knew, that it would be hard for her otherwise as she was all alone in this time, but she still couldn't stop feeling guilty.

Unfortunately for her, the answer was 'no'. The Headmaster explained that he would visit them in the last week of August to take them to Diagon Alley and take care of their school expenses. She nodded her head and smiled but inside she felt like some thief.

When there was no more questions, they all exited the office and the pair let Professor Dippet lead the way to the Heads' dormitories. They were located on third floor, behind the painting of a young witch. The password was 'Sunlight'.

The common room was not as big as Ravenclaw Common Room but it was cozy with a fairly large fireplace on the opposite wall, a couch, two big armchairs and a coffee table in the middle. There was also a desk next to the wall on the left side, a large bookshelf next to it and a fluffy rug on the floor. There was a staircase on the right and that's where Professor Dippet led them next.

"Your belongings have already been relocated from your dorms. If I'm not mistaken, Miss Granger's room is the one on the right, while Mister Riddle's is on the left. I'll be taking my leave now. Enjoy your summer children and I'll see you in August."

They bid him goodbye and have seen him out, before making their way to explore the bookshelf.

"It's mostly Seventh Year level books." Hermione noticed. "They even have Moste Potente Potions. I've always thought that this book belongs in Restricted Section. What with the Inside-Out Potion and what not."

"Yeah. But then again it's not like Hogwarts Library always makes sense. There's a lot of books that shouldn't be there at all. Restricted Section or not."

They shared a smile and returned to scanning the titles. After a while each of them chose a book and they settled on the couch, both immersed in their book of choice. And so their holidays began.

xxxXXXxxx

The first two weeks of summer passed quickly. The pair was already done with their homework, Leo managed to visit them once and take the two of them to Diagon Alley for ice-cream and shopping. He talked Tom into purchasing a broom, while Hermione refused to even get close to the Quidditch shop.

While the boys seemingly lost themselves in Quidditch heaven. Hermione regarded Diagon Alley. She didn't get a chance to look around when they were visiting with Professor Dumbledore with all the craziness going on at the time, so this was her first chance to really compare this late 30s Diagon Alley to the one she visited with her parents all those months ago.

In all honesty it didn't look that much different. Most of the shops were the same. She was surprised to see young Fortesque when Leo decided to go for ice-cream, but then again she supposed she should've seen that coming, seeing how Fortesque of her time was in his eighties.

Another surprise was Madam Malkins or lack thereof. In its place was a shabby looking café called "Fumes". But that's pretty much all the differences she could spot.

Next visit was from Dumbledore who brought one of his friends along. Alastor Moody was a young man who couldn't even be in his thirties yet. He may have not been tall, but he was definitely handsome with his blonde hair, brown eyes and pointy nose.

Alastor explained that he was an Auror and that his job was catching the bad guys. Hermione and Tom quickly warmed up to the young wizard. He had a bit of sarcastic sense of humor but the pair of them quite liked that.

Dumbledore and Moody actually took Hermione and Tom to Beauxbaton to let them see the school. They met with the Headmistress there, Professor Lambert, who was happy to meet 'the brightest duo of their age'. She happily showed them around and the kids didn't even notice the absence of the two men who brought them here, as they were back before they finished the tour.

When the two of them weren't taking guests or leaving the castle, they were moving forward with their research. They were close to making each of the standard wards stronger and most effective, they just needed a book on spell making to make sure they were on the right track. They couldn't find any in the library so they decided to ask Dumbledore about it during his next visit.

Midway through July Muriel and Theo came to teach Tom and Hermione some Pureblood Ball etiquette to prepare them for their visit at Malfoy Manor. Luckily the pair of them was quick to remember all of the dos and don'ts and their friends deemed them ready.

"You know, if you don't reveal your last names, people may actually mistake you for Purebloods." Joked Leo.

"Do you have any dress robes? It's still early, we could go buy you something."

And so they did. They decided to go for elegant but not flashy. Hermione's robes were simple deep blue witches robes with a silver engravings on the hem while Tom's were emerald with a snake clippings. Leo accused Tom of stealing their house colors but Tom only poked him in the ribs in response.

xxxXXXxxx

Two weeks later found Tom and Hermione getting ready for the Ball. They were currently in their Common Room waiting for Professor Dumbledore who offered to escort them to the Manor. You could clearly see how anxious Hermione was about going to a Ball full of pureblood wizards. She kept gnawing at her lips and running her hands down her gown.

"Remember what we talked about Tom, don't""

"let your guard down. " He finished with her. "I know, 'Mione. It will be fine. Even if Abraxas is not genuine in his change of heart, he can't do us any harm while having guests."

Hermione sighed.

"I hope you're right."

She wanted to say something more, but the portrait hole opened, revealing Professor Dumbledore. It was show time.

xxxXXXxxx

Malfoy Manor was nothing like what they've ever seen. Professor Dumbledore apparated them right outside the iron gates which were massive and beautifully decorated. A house elf appeared to confirm they were invited and let them through, leading them towards the Manor.

It was late evening, sunset creating an orange hue that made the gardens all the more impressive. Every here and there a white peacock could be spotted between the perfectly trimmed rose bushes. Neither Tom nor Hermione talked while they followed the elf as instructed by their friends during their 'lesson'.

When they finally made it to the Manor they were greeted by entirety of Malfoy Family, with Abraxas standing between his parents. Lord Malfoy as the head of family spoke first.

"Miss Granger, Mister Riddle, thank you for coming, welcome to the Malfoy Manor. We are glad to have you here. We have heard a lot about you from our son, Abraxas."

"Thank you, Lord Malfoy, for your kind words and for having us." Answered Hermione while giving a small courtesy. Then she turned her head towards Abraxas' mother. "You have the most beautiful garden, Lady Malfoy."

"Thank you, Miss Granger. Now, Abraxas will take you two to the Ballroom."

Both Hermione and Tom gave her a polite nod and followed Abraxas deeper into the Manor.

"Abraxas? How is it that your parents are okay with us being here?" Asked Hermione as soon as they were out of earshot of the pair in question.

"We've talked. I can't say they were thrilled to have you here, but I think they're coming around now that they've actually met you. That was some really high class behavior back there."

"Did they expect us to act like some common uncultured Mudbloods?"

Since there was no venom in Hermione's voice, Abraxas let himself chuckle before answering.

"Basically, yeah"

The three of them actually grinned at each other before they entered the Ballroom. It was easily the size of the Hogwarts Great Hall, with round tables on each side of the room. Abraxas let them to one of the tables and got the chair for Hermione before sitting himself.

"Look. I wanted to talk to you about something." His pureblood mask fell and his face shown a bit of apprehension and anxiety. "I don't even know if you'll believe, but…"

"Just spit it out Malfoy" Tom cut in, which earned him a smack in the head from Hermione. "What was that for?"

"Just let him talk, would you?"

Tom nodded and gestured for Abraxas to continue.

"Um, yeah, so. I actually wanted to ask you a favor." Tom was opening his mouth to say something, but Hermione kicked his shin before he could and sent him a warning glance. "My Father wants me to get close to the both of you so I could potentially spy on Dumbledore for Grindelwald. He said it would ensure his standings in Grindelwald's ranks and secure the future of Malfoy family…" his voice trailed of and he seemed lost in thought so Hermione took it upon herself to get him back on track.

"But you don't want to do this, do you? I mean if you did, you wouldn't be telling us about it."

"You're right. I wasn't lying when I told Leo that I've changed. Or at least I'm getting there. I'm still not entirely over my prejudice, that's how I was raised and I doubt I'll ever stop being a prat, but I've seen first hand what Grindelwald's reign looks like. I don't want to be a part of that and I realized that if I were to follow in my Father's footsteps like I've done until now, that's exactly what would happen to me. And using you to get to Dumbledore? Spying on Dumbledore who's The greatest wizard since Merlin? We're just twelve for crying out loud."

He was positively shaking right now and Hermione has had enough common sense to cast a notice-me-not charm on the lot of them before Abraxas broke into tears. The young Ravenclaw witch carefully wrapped her arms around Abraxas in an attempt to calm him. He shuddered at first and went stiff but when Hermione started telling him it's alright, they understood and that they would help, he relaxed into her embrace.

Tom caught Hermione's eyes and the two of them seemed to have some sort of conversation, even though neither spoke a word, and Tom nodded his head. He wasn't going to trust Abraxas fully just yet, but seeing him so vulnerable after he went against his family, he decided to give the other boy a benefit of the doubt.

 **A/N First of all I'm super sorry about updating so rarely, my muse is really at odds with me lately. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter - we're starting year 2!**


End file.
